Todo es por culpa de PORTA
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Naruto uzumaki,es muy alegre e hiperactivo, sasuke es su mejor amigo  Normal ante la vista de todos tiene un pequeño secreto: ¡ESTA OBSECIONADO CON PORTA  Una pela, mucho humor ¿que hara sasuke para que naru lo perdone por insultar a porta?  Eso y mas
1. Fanatico desenfrenado

**Todo es por culpa de PORTA**

**Cap. 1: fanático desenfrenado **

Naruto uzumaki tiene 16 años, cursa 2do semestre de preparatoria es muy alegre e hiperactivo, es de cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, ojos azules como el cielo y piel morena como la canela, con 3 marcas en cada mejilla que asemejan los bigotes de un zorro, de estatura promedio de 1.53cm en si una persona muy singular y única.

Aparentemente normal ante la vista de todos solo que tiene un pequeño secreto: ¡ESTA OBSECIONADO CON EL CANTANTE DE RAP PORTA! Su obsesión es tal que sabe TODO sobre este icono del rap, y a su amigo sasuke uchiha le comienza a molestar eso.

Sasuke uchiha tiene 17 años, cursa 2do semestre de preparatoria al igual que naruto, es frívolo lúgubre vengativo y muy guapo, su cabello es negro azulado como un azabache, piel blanca como la nieve y profundos ojos negros, su estatura es de 1.58cm unos centímetros más alto que naruto su mejor y (único) amigo a pesar de su actitud tan grosera hacia las chicas las atrae como un imán.

Un chico col y genial con gran porte ante todos solo hay un problema: ¡está enamorado de su amigo en secreto!

**Esta es su historia…**

El cielo azul despejado en una clara mañana todos tenían clases excepto el grupo de naruto y sasuke los cuales platicaban tranquilos hasta que

¡_te lo digo teme porta es lo mejor!_ –alardeaba el uzumaki con estrellitas en los ojos como colegiala enamorada

_Joder naruto es un cantante de rap barato…-_el rubio frunció el ceño, miro fijo a sasuke y grito

_Que te den por culo uchiha!-¿_que se creía ese uchihita para insultar al dios del rap porta? Tenía que estar loco para hacer eso enfrente de su fan más grande.

El moreno masajeo su sien para calmarse y no cometer un asesinato en el salón, respiro tranquilo y miro fijo a naruto

_No digas gilipolleces, uzumaki solo es un rapero barato y es cierto-_esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¡rapero barato! Sasuke uchiha había firmado su sentencia de muerte a manos del kitsune

En ese preciso momento antes de que el ojiazul golpeara al pelinegro por semejante insulto hacia porta, llego sakura haruno una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes y tez blanca la presidenta del club de fans de porta, y rival de naruto.

_Naruto vengo a decirte que hoy será el reto para lo del nuevo presidente(a) del club-_esto lo pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa ya que ella siempre ganaba todos los retos y por eso el rubio la respetaba pero al mismo tiempo la envidiaba

_Sabes que esta vez te ganare sakura-chan-_el piel canela esbozo una sonrisa prepotente como las que sasuke solía dar a veces, al verse completamente ignorado el ojinegro carraspeo

_¿de qué rayos hablan ustedes?-_trato de sonar totalmente desinteresado

_del reto que organizo cada 3 meses para ver quién es digno de ser presidente(a) del club de fans de porta-sama-_definitivamente sus compañeros estaban locos no... eso era poco comparado con ellos, la respuesta de sakura solo le indico que ella estaba igual o peor que naruto.

_Bien sakura-chan ¿que estamos esperando?-_dijo impaciente, y comenzó a caminar junto a la pelirrosa en dirección a la cancha.

Por casualidad no curiosidad casualidad (si como no) el uchiha fue a la cancha también para ver qué demonios harían esos fanáticos de pacotilla

La cancha era grande y en las escaleras se encontraban sentadas muchas chicas, de diferentes salones y grados todas fanáticas del rapero, al ver a tanta chica ahí reunida por instinto retrocedió pero al verse completamente ignorado dio un suspiro de alivio y se recargo en la pared para presenciar el evento.

La pelirrosa paso al frente se acomodo la falda y movió su cabello juguetonamente, luego vio a naruto con una mirada fría pero eso no intimido ni un poco

_¿Estás listo?-_cuestiono con un deje de superioridad

_Más que nunca –_dio una sonrisa zorruna y comenzaron

Una chica rubia de ojos azules paso al frente, Ino yanamaka ella era le vicepresidenta y amiga de sakura

_Bien comencemos-_dijo esta y saco unas hojas, las cuales leyó

_¿nombre completo de porta?-_ante la cuestión la ojiverde grito

_¡Cristian Jiménez Bundo!-_naruto chasqueo la lengua iban 1 a 0

_Correcto sakura-san-_las chicas aplaudieron sasuke arqueo una ceja de incredulidad, en serio que estaban obsesionados

_¿Fase favorita?_ –el rubio grito antes que la pelirrosa

_Una ex siempre será follable –_punto para el rubio, el uchiha comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquello era ¡una completa estupidez!

_¿actual pareja?-_pregunto Ino

_¡Naiara!-_contesto la chica

Después de un largo rato sasuke perdió la cuenta de quién iba ganando ya le daba igual, estaba tan aburrido, era completamente monótono hasta que

_Canta el tema más corto de porta-_por fin había terminado toda su tortura

_Rap mi forma de vida es el rap mi movida es el rap, porque entonces yo canto par que también aprendas un poco de rap no debo encerrarme solo en el rap debo vivir estilos dejaros del rap, para que el rap sea rap de verdad y no una simple copia barata de rap -_naruto comenzó a cantar el tetris rap y sakura otro tema

_Cada canción la escribo por vocación de tus tímpanos al corazón yo le pongo atención, precisión sin descanso los versos que lanzo les llamo rap-pasión, creo emociones con rap porque aquí no importa la edad, no hay truco, tampoco secretos ni errores-_ella cantaba resurrección

El silencio se hizo presente, Ino no decía ¿Quién gano?, las dudas lo carcomían por dentro, pues naruto bajo la vista, mientras sus flequillos cubrían su rostro y sakura había sonreído creídamente.

No importaría si el uzumaki sabía más que la haruno solo importaba esa última respuesta por parte de la rubia que sería la decisiva.

**Continuara…?**

**Hai volví a ver si les gusta esto, si no de plano me rindo aquí en esta pagina**

**Vale**

**Próximo cap.: Discusión y la ¿solución? **


	2. Discusión y ¿la solución?

****Todo es por culpa de PORTA****

**Cap. 2: Discusión y la ¿solución?**

El silencio se hizo presente, Ino no decía ¿Quién gano?, las dudas lo carcomían por dentro, pues naruto bajo la vista, mientras sus flequillos cubrían su rostro y sakura había sonreído creídamente.

No importaría si el uzumaki sabía más que la haruno solo importaba esa última respuesta por parte de la rubia que sería la decisiva.

_Disculpen pero..,-_la rubia hablo algo indecisa, después de todo ninguno había acertado en las canciones

_¿Quién gano?¡ Dinos ya!-_reclamo enojada la ojiverde, borrando su sonrisa de inmediato

_Ninguno de ustedes-_contesto temerosaa la reacción de ambos

Para sorpresa de todos ni naruto ni sakura reclamaron nada, al contrario el rubio le hizo una reverencia a la haruno y le dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa fingida

_Felicidades sakura-sempai has vuelto a ganar-_sin dar más explicaciones salió corriendo de ahí rápidamente, antes de que las lagrimas de coraje le ganaran ante todos los presentes

_Pero…-_replicaron ambas chicas, pero el kitsune se había ido ya, y sin que las demás se dieran cuenta sasuke había ido tras el

Después de tanto correr sin rumbo alguno llego a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde por fin descargo su rabia golpeando la pared con puño cerrado,

_Mierda, mierda ¿Por qué siempre es igual?-_su pregunta al vacio llena de sentimientos encontrados fue respondida por su amigo

_Tal vez no sabes tanto de ese idiota como tú lo crees-_contesto tranquilo el uchiha, ante esas palabras el rubio frunció el ceño, lo último que necesitaba es que le restregaran su fallo

Volteo a verlo quedando frente a frente, el azabache no se inmuto ante la mirada de odio que le mando naruto en ese momento, pero se sorprendió al ver al ojiazul acercarse

_¿Con que no se tanto? ¡eh!-_exclamo con tono severo

_No lo creo, de otra forma habrías ganado-_esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Uzumaki dio un suspiro luego se sentó en el suelo frio de ese abandonado lugar, bajo la mirada, sonrió levemente y finalmente hablo, todo observado atentamente por sasuke

-_Te diré todo lo que y presta atención porque NO lo repetiré-_sasuke asintió con la cabeza y rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que aquello iba a ser tan aburrido

_Christian Jiménez Bundo alias Porta. Nace en Barcelona, el 2 de Julio de 1988, se intereso por la Cultura Hip-Hop desde pequeño y aun más por el Arte del RAP-_

_Porta comienza a grabar temas de rap alrededor de los doce años de edad. En marzo de 2006 graba una maqueta autofinanciada bajo el título de No es cuestión de edades, producida por Soma y grabada en los Estudios Lebuqe-_

_Lo sé TODO sobre su carrera artística, no entiendo ¿Cómo pude fallar hoy?-_reclamo resentido, pues se recriminaba su error

_Tal vez es porque eres un idiota-_le respondió burlón el ojinegro,

_¡Arg! Sasuke cállate tú no sabes nada-_le reclamo hecho una fiera el kitsune

_Cálmate solo es una prueba estúpida-_le dijo hastiado el azabache pues le jodio que naruto se recriminara un pequeño errorcito

_No solo es una estúpida prueba, ¡era para ser el nuevo presidente del club de PORTA-sama!-_grito con histeria

_¡Porta, porta vaya mierda de cantante!, ojala que así como sabes de el supieras de mi-_le grito de igual manera

Luego dos segundos después se tapo la boca pues la había regado en grande y lo sabía, ahora de seguro naruto le iba a preguntar ¿Por qué estaba celoso de porta? Porque esa era la verdad estaba celoso y demasiado de un cantante que no conocía ni conocería según él.

Silencio eterno, la pregunta que sasuke esperaba oír no llego, es mas al alzar la mirada se encontró con la sorpresa de que el rubio tenia la vista clavada en el piso, apretando los puños y mordiendo su labio inferior

_Naruto yo...-_trato de remediar su error pero ya era tarde

_Crees ¿que no te conozco bien sasuke?-_cada palabra inyectada de dolor e ira, por fin alzo la vista y la clavo en la del moreno

_¡Eres mi mejor amigo! joder y crees que no te conozco, se mas de ti que de cualquier persona –_sus ojos se veían cristalizados por las lagrimas contenidas que no iba a dejar salir frente a sasuke

_Vete a la mierda uchiha-_tras esa última oración naruto se dio la media vuelta y se marcho de ahí, dejando atónito al uchiha que en ningún momento pudo moverse y salir tras su amigo para disculparse.

**3 días después…**

El azabache trato de hablar con naruto pero fue inútil ya que se negaba a escucharlo y lo ignoraba, por lo que sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer para que el ojiazul lo perdonara, bueno si sabía y eso era admitir que porta era el mejor pero eso: ¡JAMAS Y NUNCA!

Tenía que cuidar su orgullo, ya que era lo único que le quedaba, mientras pensaba en una solución estaba sentado en el patio comiendo solo, pues ya era receso

_Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué estas solo?-_le pregunto sakura con una sonrisa, el ojinegro no supo cuando se apareció y sentó a su lado

_Me gusta mi soledad-_se limito a responderle a la haruno

_Eso es una mentira-_afirmo la chica aun con su sonrisa

_¿Qué vas a saber tu?-_le reclamo molesto por tanta pregunta

_Porque tú y naruto-kun son los mejores amigos, por eso se que no te gusta estar solo, pues tú te juntabas con el siempre-_así de simple adivino lo que pasaba por su mente, sasuke suspiro resignado

_Tienes razón, pero...-_la pelirrosa lo interrumpió

_Se pelearon de nuevo, por culpa de porta, ¿verdad?-_el uchiha comenzó a cuestionarse seriamente, si acaso sakura lo espiaba

_Si sabes ¿para qué preguntas?-_respondió hastiado

_Es una pequeña venganza por insultar a porta-kun-_aseguro con una siniestra sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, ante eso sasuke tuvo un escalofrió, cada día se cuestionaba si sakura ¿era una chica?

_Oye ¿Cómo se llama en verdad porta?-_pregunto fingiendo curiosidad

_Cristian Jiménez Bundo-_respondió automáticamente

Finalmente para suerte del moreno dieron el toque indicando el final del receso, salvándolo antes de que haruno empezara un discurso acerca de lo "maravilloso"- nótese el sarcasmo- que es porta.

_Cristian Jiménez Bundo pagara por esto…-_murmuro fría y amenazadoramente el uchiha, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a clases.

_**En algún lugar de España…**_

En un estudio lleno de micrófonos y equipo necesario para realizar grabaciones, un joven de piel pálida cabello café con una gorra negra y ojos claros, sintió un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo sacudir violentamente la cabeza.

_¿te pasa algo Cristian?-_le preguntaron preocupados sus amigos

_Me ha dado un escalofrió, pero sigamos con la maqueta tío-_dijo este tranquilo con una sonrisa.

_**Volviendo a konoha…**_

El sol se ocultaba, los rayos rojizos teñían de carmín el cielo y el viento soplaba lentamente moviendo sus cabellos dorados

_**Yo brillo pero el sol se fue haciéndome nublado,**_

_**Y dicen que es mejor solo que mal acompañado,**_

_**Yo solo sé que todo cambia con el paso del tiempo,**_

_**Será la madurez o el no saber aprovechar cada momento**_

En ese momento la canción de porta sonaba haciéndolo sentir algo culpable por el pleito con sasuke

_Trastorno bipolar, 2009, track 08, ahh-_ni siquiera debía abrir los ojos y ver su celular para saber el álbum, el año y el numero de la canción, ya lo hacia así sin necesidad de sentir algo de emoción 

La canción siguió su curso hasta que llego a una parte que le fastidio mas, pues en ese momento estaba dibujando la mirada de uchiha

_**Estuve dibujando tu mirada en un papel**_

_**y ya no me decía nada.**_

_Maldición…-_sin articular una palabra más se fue a dormir, total mañana seria un día pesado o … eso cree naruto

**Continuara…**

**Arigato a Sol Yuki uzumaki, Ya me di cuenta que te gustan mis historias ttebayo n_n**

**Pasare a leer alguna tuya, ok para que estemos a mano, debo pedirte disculpas por tardar TANTO en actualizar mis otros fics ("Waithing for you beyond eternity"y "Amar es combatir") lo siento de verdad soy 1 irresponsable pero los voy a continuar lo juro si no que PORTA se muera!**

**Porta: ejem…*maldita Nekitsu***

**Nekitsu: ah! Porta-kun jeje no te vi*rayos con esto de seguro me bota de su club***

**O_O! sabes recordé algo! Ya lei 2 de tus fics y no deje comen pero juro que ahora mismo lo hago!**

**Si quieres apurarme o simplemente conocerme te dejo msn**

** ahí esta gracias y espero verte pronto**


End file.
